St Patties Day
by Mystic8668
Summary: There are two new agents who wreak havoc upon the FBI. *Note that this story was written a very long time ago and is probably very stupid*


Disclaimer- Not mine belongs to CC Summary- It's St. Patties Day! This story was originally uploaded on my friend's name a long time ago when I didn't have an account. X-Girl X-File PS:This story might not be so great because I wrote it a very very long time ago.  
  
St.Patrick's Day 5:00am Mulder sits at home "I think I'll call Scully and see what she's up to." He walks over and picks up his phone and calls Scully, ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring....  
  
"Hello Dana Scully speaking" Scully answered.  
  
"Hiya Dana aren't ya happy it's St.Patties day?"  
  
"Mulder why are you calling so early? I was sleeping since we get the day off."  
  
"Well Scully I'm up because I heard there are some new agents."  
  
"....and Mulder why should I care there are always new agents?"  
  
"I don't now, I'm bored. Skin Man hasn't told me about any knew cases lately."  
  
Scully grinned, is that all he ever thinks of she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh Mulder you'll live. Isn't there cartoons on or something?" Then she heard "I am MoJo JoJo!"  
  
"I didn't know you like the PowerPuff Girls, that's a good birthday idea, just kidding."  
  
Mulder smiled "That's good because my favorite cartoon is Dragonball Z or if you want it technical my favorite anime is Dragonball Z. Ya know what Scully?I'm gonna go to work."  
  
"Mulder why on earth do you wanna go to work!?"  
  
"I wanna see the new rookies."  
  
"Alright but i'm going back to bed!!"  
  
"Good-bye Mulder" " Z-ya later I'll tell Skin Man you said hi." Mulder hung up the phone. "Run Bubbles run MoJo Jojo is right behind you!!" Then he turned off his tv and found his coat. "I saw that one before." He put on his coat and went out to his car. He opened up the door started it up than turned on the radio.  
  
Meanwhile in Mulder's office two teenagers were in his office, one named Samantha with brown hair and hazel eyes the other was Amber she had long brown hair and brown eyes, "Hey Sam look "The Truth Is Out There, sweet!!"  
  
Samantha looked over at the other girl, Amber "Maybe we can get his autograph!!"  
  
"That would rock! It's a good thing you tripped that Dogget dork."  
  
"I know he's like oh two new agents I'm Special agent Dogget, he's such a dork."  
  
"How about Dogget the dork?"  
  
"I like it good idea Amber." While they were talking Mulder was coming to his office, he opened the door.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh my God Sam it's him!, at least I think."  
  
"Your right,wooooooo!" "Who are you young ladies? Since I think you know who I am."  
  
"I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam."  
  
"...and I am Amber!"  
  
Mulder looked at the girls confused.  
  
"Um..why are you in my office?"  
  
Samantha smiled "Jolly good question isn't it Amber?"  
  
"Yeah it is Sam, quite jolly good!"  
  
Samantha came a little closer to Amber and whispered "He does have a really jolly good question why are we here again?"  
  
"Uh oh Sammie I can't remember."  
  
Mulder raised an eyebrow as the two whispered to each other. He walked over to his desk and looked at a report.  
  
"Amber,lets just say we wanted to meet some of the agents, ok?"  
  
"Sounds good." Samantha walked away from Amber. "Oh Special Agent Mulder we are new and we wanted to meet some agents." She said it as though she wasn't sure though.  
  
"Are you the new agents the rookies?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."Amber said.  
  
"But you're only teenagers."  
  
Sam looked at Amber as if to say "say something!" Amber knew what she meant, "Oh but we're very smart and love weird stuff like the X-Files."  
  
Mulder thought for a minute"Well how old are you two?"  
  
Amber laughed for no apparent reason, so did Samantha.  
  
"Why are you two laughing?"  
  
"I was thinking about what we did to Dogget the dork I'm not sure why Sam was laughing though."  
  
"I was thinking about that, too.  
  
"What did you do to Dogget?" Then all of a sudden they heard a moan.  
  
"Did you two hear that?" Mulder asked.  
  
Amber looked at Samantha a little alarmed.  
  
"Hear what, we didn't hear anything." Sam said.  
  
Mulder looked around the room, "I could have sworn I heard something."  
  
Samantha kicked something behind her and they heard ow!  
  
Mulder walked towards them,they got real cheezey grins on their faces."Agent Dogget!?"  
  
"What did you do to Dogget" said Mulder laughing.  
  
"Will you please help me up?"said Dogget.  
  
Samantha and Amber burst out laughing.  
  
"Sam tripped him and I dropped my chicken sandwhich on him when he was getting up, and he fell and knocked himself out."  
  
"Jolly good isn't it Amber?" Said Samantha.  
  
"Yes it is Sam."  
  
"You know we have to get going know, ok Bye" Said Amber.  
  
They ran out his door and down the hall.  
  
"Dogget are you ok?", Mulder said it while laughing.  
  
"Yes I am thanks you know I kinda like them reminds me of myself when I was that age." Dogget said.  
  
"Dogget they are 16."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well whatever."Mulder said.  
  
Dogget finally got up."Did you hear about the new agents?"  
  
"Dogget you're an idiot those were the new agents." Mulder said.  
  
Dogget looked around. "So."  
  
"Is that all you ever say." Mulder asked Dogget  
  
"That's probably why they called you Dogget the dork."  
  
Meanwhile Amber and Samantha were walking to there new office.  
  
"We have to go look at a case about some farmers' cows' that are mysteriously vanishing in the middle of the night."Amber said.  
  
"Do you think somebody is knocking the cows over while they sleep and dragging them away?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Do you know how sad that would be if someone actually did that?" Amber said.  
  
"Your right but if there is someone as retarded as Dogget it's always possible." Samantha said.  
  
"Well lets go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh yeah Amber here happy St.Patricks Day." Samantha handed Amber a shirt it said kiss me I'm Irish.  
  
"I got you a shirt, too look at it." Samantha took the shirt and read"Kiss Me I'm Irish Mulder.  
  
"Sweet!!!!"  
  
"Thanks Sam!" Amber said.  
  
"Your welcome thanks for my shirt!" Sam said.  
  
"Your welcome." Samantha went over and pulled out her cd player and turned on some music.  
  
But then there was a knock on the door, "Oh I hope it's not...."  
  
Sam opened the door "Oh hey Special agent Dogget."  
  
"Sup."Amber said.  
  
"Hello girls."Dogget said smiling.  
  
"What do you want?"Samantha said a little mad.  
  
"I heard you were going to listen to some records, do you have some 8 tracks?" Dogget said like he was a really old guy or something.  
  
"Dude, they're called cds." Amber said.  
  
"How old are you, really old?" Samantha said.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to stay up nights boo hooing because you'll never find out."Dogget said winking.  
  
"Well not really I guess that means your really really, really old." Samantha said.  
  
"Ok ya wanna go know ok bye!!." Amber said that while pushing him out the door.  
  
"No I'd rather stay." Dogget said.  
  
"Well we have a case to get to so z-ya later." Amber said.  
  
"No I'm Staying!" Dogget said then all of a sudden he started dancing doing a dance called the Charleston he yelled "Come on join in dancing, bust a move!"  
  
"Um no thanks!"Samantha yelled.  
  
He started doing the chicken dance and singing "with a little bit of this and a little bit of that and you shake your butt!"  
  
"Dogget dude your freaking us out." Amber said.  
  
Samantha started thinking oh good God this guy has serious problems doesn't he know what he's doing?  
  
Amber walked towards Samantha while watching Dogget try to do the macarana, "Sam lets get out of here please!"  
  
"Ok on the count of three,three!" Samantha said.  
  
They both ran towards the door but Dogget was dancing in front of it.  
  
"Oh no Sam what are we gonna do?"Amber said while watching Dogget.  
  
"Well we can always knock him out again,or tell him we're gonna go get some snowcones and ask him if he wants one and tell him they only have lemonade." Samantha said smiling mischieviesly.  
  
"Why would we wanna get Dogget the dork a snow cone? Amber asked slowly.  
  
"We can just give him a cup and put some Jolly yellow snow in it!" Samantha said.  
  
Amber got a grin on her face"Jolly good i say!!"  
  
"Jolly Good!" Samantha said.  
  
"You tell him." Amber said winking.  
  
"Alright, hey special agent Dogget! Want a snow cone me and Amber are goin to get one but there's only lemonade flavored." Sam said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"It's do you want a snow cone since Amber and I are going to get some." Dogget said still trying to do the macarana.  
  
"Ya what ever do you want one or not?" Amber asked smiling almost laughing but Dogget didn't notice.  
  
"Alright sure." Dogget said.  
  
Dogget moved away from the door so they could go. They walked out the door and started running down the hall.  
  
"So Sam do you know where there is some yellow snow?" Amber looked at Sam and asked.  
  
"Oh man I never thought of that." Sam said.  
  
"Hi Sam, hi Amber." Said a girl with black hair pulled back in a pony tail. It was Special Agent Stephanie Fuentes.  
  
"Hey Stephy!" Sam said still grinning. All of a sudden another agent came running down the hall it was Special Agent Nick Nanemdola.  
  
"Sup Stephy the Lee, Hey Nick!"Amber said.  
  
"Wassup Nick." Sam said kinda blushing.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Stephy asked.  
  
"We are playing a huge joke on Dogget the Dork."Sam said.  
  
"I wanna help." Stephy said with a grin growing on her face.  
  
"Me to, I hate him." Nick said.  
  
"Jolly good then does either of you know where some yellow snow is?"Amber said as she looked out the window.  
  
"What are you agents doing out here?" Special Agent Skinner said.  
  
"Hi Mr. Skin Man dude!" Samantha said looking around.  
  
Nick stood there day dreaming for a minute looking into space.  
  
"Is Nick in his own little zone?" Stephy the Lee asked.  
  
Amber waved her hand in front of his face" Probably." "We were gonna play a trick on Dogget the Dork!" Amber said really fast and wouldn't stop talking.  
  
"Amber shut up!" Stephy the Lee yelled at her while slapping her.  
  
"What were you going to do to Agent Dogget may I ask?" Skinner asked curiosly.  
  
"Well we told him we were gonna get snowcones and that there are only lemonade flavored and put yellow snow in a cup and mix it up and and and...." Amber said really fast she couldn't stop telling him either the whole time Stephy the Lee was standing there smacking and yelling at her to stop.  
  
Dogget came dancing down the hall doing the disco and going "Stayin' alive stayin alive ah ah ah ah stayin aliiiiiiiiiiiiive!"  
  
"Oh hi Special Agent Skinner would you like to get your groove on?"Dogget said still dancing. "Raise the roof bust a move disco inferno!"Dogget said while raising the roof.  
  
Skinner started to laugh at him."Go a head and do it to him there's some in the parking lot."  
  
All of them starting heading towards the parking lot except Nick who was still day dreaming.  
  
"You go ahead I have to get a cup, ok?"Amber said while starting to walk back to their office.  
  
"Alright but hurry!" Sam said smiling and walking with Stephy the Lee towards the door.  
  
Amber walked towards her office Dogget was still in there she would have to get past him without him seeing her. She opened the door she didn't have to do it slowly because Dogget had found Samantha's headphones and was listening to them spinning with his eyes close.  
  
She ran flipped then rolled over to her desk, the cup was in her drawer, she opened it and grabbed the cup and ran out the door. She caught up with Sam and Stephy the Lee. "Hey, I got the cup." They were already out in the parking lot looking around.  
  
"It's over there I see it,c'mon let's go get it." Sam said.  
  
They all walked towards it "I wonder where Nick is, he probably doesn't even know we left him." Stephy the Lee said.  
  
They got over to the cup Amber looked down at the yellow snow "You do know I'm not picking that up, right?"  
  
Samantha and Stephy the Lee both looked at her "Well I'm not picking it up either."Sam said.  
  
They both looked at Stephy "What are you two looking at,I'm not picking that up either sorry."  
  
Then all of a sudden they heard "Why did you leave me standing in the hall I probably looked slow!" It was Nick.  
  
"Hey Nick will you do us a favor?" Amber asked smiling innocently.  
  
Nick looked at Amber suspiciously "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Stephy started laughing, Sam started giggling.  
  
"Just scoop this stuff up in this cup for us." Amber said smiling with a big grin.  
  
She walked over to Nick and handed him the cup. "Here you go it's right next to Samantha."  
  
Samantha looked over she almost stepped in it!  
  
Nick walked over to the pile over yellow snow he plugged his nose, it smelled bad.He closed his eyes and scooped up a big pile in the cup."Here." He said.  
  
"Thanks Nick." Stephy said.  
  
Samantha was standing next to her blushing.Stephy whispered in her ear "Grr!"...  
  
Meanwhile in Sam and Ambers office jumping up and down "I hope they hurry up I'm thirsty!"  
  
They all walked towards the doors "Here Amber you can hold it." Samantha said handing the cup to Amber while walking through the doors.  
  
Amber looked in the cup and then at Stephy. "Alright, I guess."  
  
Before they knew it they were at their office it was quiet to quiet Nick opened the door very slowly none of them saw Dogget.  
  
"Where is he?" Samanantha said looking through the crack in the opened door.  
  
She opened it a little more and all of a sudden they heard "Mac arana Mac Mac arana!"  
  
They opened the door all the way Dogget was all the way over in the corner where they couldn't see him he was attempting to dance the macarana like usual.  
  
They all knew Dogget was a dork and a loser but this was a new low he actually didn't know how to do the macarana everyone knows hiw to do the macarana.  
  
"Hey sir we have your icee frosty snow cone type thing."Amber said trying to look innocent.  
  
Dogget stopped attempting to dance and thought ooh I'm thirsty I'll go get it! He walked over to them.  
  
"Give me my drink." He said in a baby voice.  
  
Amber looked at Sam and Stephy then at Nick, she then looked at Dogget and smiled "Oh sure here you go." Amber said smiling.  
  
Dogget took the cup from her he looked inside and said "Ooo my favorite!" He brought the cup up to his face "This smells good!"He took it to his mouth and drank it all up.  
  
"That was so good in my belly!"Dogget said licking his lips.  
  
They all looked at each other and started to laugh  
  
Steph almost fell over laughing literally.  
  
Dogget looked up at them all, "Hey what's so funny? I wanna know c'mon tell me! Now! Now! Now!" Dogget said acting way too immature for his age he wasn't that intelligent well at least to most but he actually must be smart if he got into the F.B.I.[I'm not trying to really insult him or anything I am just entertaining myself.]  
  
"Oh nothing nothing at all." Stephy said while laughing hysterically.  
  
Dogget looked at her raising his eyebrow, "Are you sure?"  
  
Nick looked at Steph "Nothing we all must have been thinking of something funny."Nick said, he pretty much saved them because Amber was about to burst out and tell him, Steph had been holding her hand over her mouth and Samantha was holding her arms so she couldn't scratch Steph with her nails.  
  
Amber stopped fighting to tell him Stephy let go of her and so did Sam.  
  
All of a sudden something must have happened they didn't know what but Dogget stopped acting completely idiotic and *NORMAL!* "I'm sorry I was acting like that I don't know what got into me." Nick, Sam, Stephy, and Amber all looked at each other in amazement except for Nick though he was kinda just lookin in to space again.Then they all looked at Dogget he smiled and said hi.  
  
Samantha walked over to Amber"Wow what just happened he's not being an idiot or anything like that."  
  
"I know he's actually someone I could be friends with!"Amber said in awe.  
  
Stephy looked at Nick and rolled her eyes. Then she walked over to Amber and Samantha, "I can't believe I'm saying this but he's actually kinda "cool."  
  
They both looked at her and said at the same time"I know." They all smiled.  
  
Dogget looked at them all "Well I have a case to get to."  
  
"Ya so do we something about cows." Amber said.  
  
The End **Samantha was right about her idea of what was happening with the cows they found all the kidnapped cows in the neighbors abandoned barn, Dogget didn't loose it for a while[note awhile] Nick stopped day dreaming as much as he did and everyone finally got to meet Scully!{Jolly Goood!}The end until I write another story!** 


End file.
